Sonamy Forever
by mikuru furukawa
Summary: Sonic jamas supo lo que amy significo para el hasta que la pierde ¿que hara? pasen y lean
1. El accidente parte 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les guste ya que soy nueva en esto de hacer fics por favor no sean malos conmigo bueno ya dejo que lean en paz PD: Sonic ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de SEGA**

**Capitulo 1: el accidente parte 1**

**Era un dia normal en green zone eggman ya casi no atacaba green zone y nuestros heroes tenian tiempo libre, asi que fueron a la casa de Tails, Sonic buscaba que ver en la tv, Shadow leia un libro, Knuckles jugaba con un balon de futbol, Rouge veia un catalogo de joyas, Amy y Cream preparaban algo de comer y tails le estaba haciendo unas modificacionees al tornado**.

-Ah ¿Qué acaso no puede aver algo bueno en la tv?-Decia Sonic quejandose cambiando de canal a la televicion-

-Si extraño al cara de huevo (si se refiere a eggman) que siempre nos arruinaba el dia- decia Knuckles sentandose al lado de sonic dejando el balon en el suelo-

-La vida es mas aburrida sin eggman-decia Rouge dejando el catalogo en el buro-

-Chicos ya esta la comida -dijeron Amy y Cream entrando con la comida en los platos-

*llega Tails*

-Hmmm algo huele rico- dijo Tails sobandose el estomago y sentandose-

-Ah hola Tails aurita te servimos-dijo Amy sirviendole a los demas-

-Espero que te guste lo hicimos nosotras mismas-dijo Cream sirviendole un plato y Amy la comida.

-MIRENNN-dijo Sonic con una gran sonrisa poniendole en un noticiero-

*Los chicos vieron y se les dibujo una sonrisa*

Reportero: Hay un robot gigante esta destruyendo todo lo que puede en green zone- *hacen un acercamiento con la camara* -Al Parecer la policia no puede con este robot…. *Sonic apaga la tele*

Todos con una sonrisa: ¡ES EGGMAN!

Sonic : Vamos

**Bueno hasta aquí llego espero que les halla gustado lo se es corto gomen intentare subir capitulos bueno tal vez tarde en subir el capitulo 2 lo unico que les puedo decir de este capitulo es que tendra mucho drama bueno nos vemos pronto en el capitulo 2 sayonara :D**


	2. el accidente parte 2

**Capitulo 2: el accidente parte 2**

***llegan Sonic y los demas***

-¿Qué tal Eggman? tiempo sin verte-Decia Sonic con sarcasmo-

-Grrr esta vez no me venceras maldito erizo, esta vez sere yo quien gane-dijo Eggman con una sonrisa-Metal Sonic Ataca a ese erizo- le grito Eggman a Metal Sonic y manejando al otro robot gigante-

-Hey tu pedaso de ojalata barata ven por mi, veamos como te mueves-dijo Sonic empezando a golpear a Metal Sonic-

-Sonic no te confies tanto- le grito Tails a sonic-

-Descuida Tails esta basura no durara mucho- dijo sonic extreyando a metal Sonic en el piso y Metal Sonic explota-Ja a eso le llamas desafio eggman es mas facil destruir a Metal Sonic que untar mantequilla en un pan ademas ese Metal Sonic era muy lento-dijo sonic haciendo enojar a eggman

-Ahhh maldito erizo no sabes el trabajo que me costa construirlo me las pagaras-dijo eggman con la cara roja de la ira que le ordeno al robot gigante que disparara-

-ja a eso le llamas rapido mi abuelita los puede esquivar rapidamente-dijo sonic esquivando los rayos del robot-

-Sonic ya voy -decia amy gritando tratando de ayudar a sonic no mas que Knuckles y Tails la detenian-sueltenme sueltenme tengo que ayudar a sonic-decia amy

-no amy es muy peligroso podrias salir dañada-decia tails-y ademas a sonic nunca le pasa nada no te preocupes el no ocupa ayuda todo saldra bien-decia Knuckles – deja de retorcerte de una vez-decia Knuckles tratando de sujetar a amy-amy patea a tails y a Knuckles no muy fuerte pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la soltaran-

-descuida sonic ya voy-decia amy corriendo hacia el robot-

-es hora de poner fin a esto- decia sonic cansado despues de tanto golpear al robot toma inpulso y le ase un cyan lazer y el robot explota-

-me las pagaras maldito erizo- dijo Eggman escapando-

-ja fue pan comido por lo menos me des-aburri-dijo sonic y hoyo un gemido y voltea para esa direccion-¿uh? ¡AMY! ¿¡QUE TE PASO!-dijo sonic alarmado corriendo a ella-

Amy no podia responder estaba llorando del dolor que sentia varios pedasos de metal quemado estaban encajados en su cuerpo y fue golpeada por varios escombros en la cabeza y en el cuerpo y sangraba mucho-AMY RESISTE TE LLEVARE A UN HOSPITAL-dijo sonic cargando a amy y empezando a correr lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitian-resiste amy no te vallas pronto estaras a salvo-decia sonic aumentando le velocidad y amy se desmallo con las lagrimas marcadas en su rostro y perdiendo mucha sangre.

**Hola bueno ¿Qué les parecio? Bueno me despido:**

**¿podra sonic salvar a amy? **

**¿amy sobrevivira?**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**¿sonic podra llegar a tiempo?**

**Bueno son preguntas que solo yo se bueno el siguiente capitulo lo subo mañana bueno adios y nos vemos en el capitulo 3**


	3. La tension

**Capitulo 3: La Tension**

**Sonic llego al hospital unos segundos despues el hospital estaba lleno de personas que tenian cita y heridas Sonic fue con el que atendia el hospital con amy aun en sus brazos**

**-**Señor rapido necesito que atienda a esta eriza-dijo sonic mirando al señor y luego a amy

-oh por dios ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto curioso el señor-

-¡ESO YA NO IMPORTA LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE LA ATIENDAN NO VE QUE SE ESTA QUEDANDO DEVIL!-decia Sonic desasperado mientras sujetaba mas fuerte a amy-

-De acuerdo señor-dijo el que atendia asustado y tomando un telefono-Necesito una camilla rapido hay una eriza muy herida rapido-dijo el señor colgando el telefono-

*unos segundos despues llegaron los paramedicos con una camilla*

-aquí tiene-dijo Sonic entregando a amy a un paramedico-

-descuide señor todo va a estar bien-dijo el señor poniendo a amy en la camilla y corriendo con los demas para salvarla-

-eso espero-dijo sonic con un profundo suspiro y saliendo corriendo a la direccion por donde ivan los paramedicos con amy-

-señor usted no puede estar aquí-le decia un paramedico a sonic tratando de bloquearle el paso-

-pero señor ella es mi amiga necesito estar ahí me necesita decia sonic desesperado tratando de entrar

-señor ella va a estar bien dele tiempo-le decia el paramedico bloqueandole el paso

-¡NO SEÑOR YO VOY A ENTRAR SEA COMO SEA!-empujando al paramedico entrando a la habitacion-

-¡LLAMEN A LAS ENFERMERAS!-decia el paramedico mientras venian las enfermeras

-oh no amy-decia Sonic viendo como el cuerpo de su amiga estaba siendo conectado a tubos para respirar mientras los doctores la examinaban y trataban de parar la hemorragia de amy el cuerpo de amy estaba muy palido-¡DEJEN DE JUGAR CON ELLA SOLO SANENLA!-grito sonic con todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones y con los sus ojos a punto de estallar en lagrimas, los doctares pararon y se le quedaron viendo-¡SEÑOR NO PUEDE ESTAR AQUÍ!-Decia una enfermera agarrandolo del brazo sonic trataba de safarze-¡ESTA PROIBIDO ESTA INTERRUPIENDO LA RECUPERACION DE SU AMIGA!-decia otra enfermera agarrando a sonic del otro brazo y llevandoselo de la habitacion-

-¡NO NO SUELTENME!-decia sonic retorciendose tratando de safarze-¡AMY!-grito sonic a tado pulmon

Las enfermeras dejaron a sonic en una silla y lo se iban a ir sonic de inmediato se puso de pie y se puso en posision para correr pero una enfermara lo vio y dijo-señor si vuelve a ir a esa habitacion lo hecharemos a patadas de este hospital con todo y su amiga entendio-dijo la enfermera con cara de pocos amigos

-entiendo-dijo sonic con un suspiro y volviendose a sentar en la silla-

-¡SONIC!-grito Tails

-¿eh?-sonic vio a Tails,Cream,Rouge y Knuckles aurita no tenia humor estaba muy enojado con las enfermeras y triste por amy-hola Chicos-dijo sonic desanimado

-señor sonic ¿como esta amy?-pregunto cream con las lagrimas a punto de salir-

-no lo se cream, la verdad no lo se cream-dijo sonic viendo a cream

-vamos chicos amy va a estar bien-dijo tails tratando de animar a todos-

-si amy va a sobrevivir-dijo knuckles con una sonrisa-

-si ella es muy fuerte la nena no se va a rendir-dijo rouge con una sonrisa-

-si amy estara bien y todo sera como antes-dijo cream animada-

-lo unico que nos queda es esperar chicos-dijo sonic con una sonrisa triste derrepente se le viene a la mente una imagen de amy sonriendo-amy se que estaras bien no te rindas-dijo sonic dejando escapar una lagrima y cerrando los ojos-

**Bueno Hasta Aquí dejo el capitulo 3 creo que cada dia subire un capitulo nuevo espero que les haya gustado mañana subo el 4 Adios.**


	4. Una gran perdida,nuevas emociones

**Capitulo 4: una gran perdida, nuevas emociones**

**Ya habian pasado 8 horas despues de que hospitalizaron a amy todos estaban durmiendo en la sala de espera estaban muy cansados no sabian nada de amy, sonic estaba dormido hasta que siente que alguien le toca el hombro de forma suave, sonic habre lentamente los ojos y ve que es una enfermera.**

-¿Es usted quien trajo a la eriza aquí?-pregunto la enfermera en susurro sonic simplemente asintio con la cabeza para no despertar a nadie-

-¿podemos hablar a solas por favor?-pregunto la enfermera, sonic de inmediato habrio los ojos ella tenia que saber algo de amy, sonic se levanto lentamente y el y la enfermera se fueron al frente del cuarto de amy-

**Con amy:**

**Amy se desperto lentamente estaba somnolienta porque se habia desmayado por 8 horas, derrepente escucho como unas voces no las podia reconocer porque estaba muy somnolienta,le dio curiosidad saber de que se trataba, y con dificultad se puso de pie, le dolia mucho la rodilla y tenia vendajes en la mayoria de su cuerpo y estaba muy debil, vio unas muletas que estaban recargadas en la pared decidio ir por ellas antes de que le doliera mas la rodilla cuando llego a la puerta la abrio un poco para ver de que se tratava, pudo ver a una enfermera y a sonic cuando vio a sonic empezo a sonreir.**

**Con sonic:**

-¿Usted sabe algo de ella?-pregunto sonic muy serio

-si vera hace unas horas le hicimos unas radiografias y descubrimos que habia un tumor en su cerebro por el fuerte daño que recibio en su cabeza-

-y ¿no se lo pueden sacar?-pregunto sonic preocupado

-lamentablemente no si se lo quitaramos le podriamos hacer un daño a su amiga y podria morir al instante-dijo la enfermera

-¿sobrevivira?-pregunto sonic empezando a desesperarse-

-no señor lo lamento, le queda poco tiempo de vida-

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?-pregunto sonic tratando de contener las lagrimas

-2 horas señor lo lamento-dijo la enfermera-si quiere cuando despierten sus amigos la pueden ir a ver ya esta estable, pero con todo respeto lo lamento-dijo la enfermera retirandose

**Con amy:**

**No puede ser por favor que sea una mentira, una broma, si una broma de mal gusto no me voy a morir verdad no claro que no,pensaba amy tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, cuando sonic se fue ya no pudo soportarlo cayo de piernas al piso y antes de que se diera cuenta sus lagrimas empezaron a salir , sus sollozos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo,trataba de controlarze pero no podia esa noticia era demaciado fuerte como para tratar de no llorar,- no, no quiero irme, es mentira no me ire es demasiado pronto, sabia que mi momento llegaria pero no en este no puedo dejar a mis amigos,no puedo dejar a…sonic-cuando dijo la ultima palabra sus lagrimas crecieron, sus sollozos eran mas fuertes.**

**Con sonic: al oir lo que me dijo la enfermera senti como mi corazon se detuvo, no podia ser posible amy no nos puede dejar, la necesitamos, como ella a nosotros, derrepente vi a mis amigos ellos ya se habian levantado Rouge, y Knuckles tenian una taza de café mientras tails y cream tomaban agua.**

-Ah hola senor sonic-dijo cream muy alegre-¿sabe algo de amy?-esta vez lo dijo con un tono de preocupacion-

-si cream la enfermera dice que esta bien que ya podemos ir a verla-dije con una sonrisa, no queria decirles la verdad-

-sonic ¿ocultas algo? te vez un poco triste y nervioso-dijo Tails el era una de las personas que me conocia mejor que nadie-

¿eh? Claro que no tails-lo dije con un tono alegre, para que no me descubriera-

-¿seguro?-dijo tails un poco inseguro

-si tails vamos con amy-dije con una sonrisa y empezando a caminar queria ir con mis amigos asi que decidi ir caminando-

**Con amy:**

**Escuchaba unos pasos que venian hacia mi cuarto, seguro eran los doctores asi que me acoste de nuevo en mi cama, seque mis lagrimas y suspire para calmarme, y me pudieran atender en paz y tocaron la puerta.**

Toc, toc

-adelante-dije con mi voz calmada pero al ver que eran mis amigos abri mis ojos de la emocion senti que mi cuerpo se paralizo y no se movia y se me escapo una lagrima rapido me la seque y puse mi mejor sonrisa-

-hola chicos-dije alegre ocultando mi tristeza-

-¡AMY!-dijo cream corriendo hacia mi cama subiendose y abrazandome me dieron ganas de llorar ver que me despediria de mi mejor amiga, asi que simplemente cerre mis ojos y con la poca energia que tenia le correspondi el abrazo cuando nos separamos, vino rouge a abrazarme, despues Knuckles, y por ultimo sonic no mas que con el abrazo de sonic me senti mejor, me gusto estar rodeada entre sus brazos

-gracias chicos-dije con una sonrisa

-de nada amy- dijeron todos al unisolo con una sonrisa yo simplemente les devolvi la sonrisa

Nos la pasamos pasamos platican por mucho tiempo sobre nuestras cosas y como me extrañaban me hacia sentir bien platicar con ellos normalmente pero toda esa paz y alegria no duraron mucho de repente me empezo a doler mucho la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable, puso mis manos en mi cabeza tratando de parar el dolor pero el dolor no se iva. Y empeze a llorar no solo por el dolor si no por que ya llego mi hora, vi el relog y solo me quedaban 3 minutos de vida, me quede sin energias estaba muy debil.

-¡AHHHHHH!-empezaba a gritar

-Amy que te pasa- dijo cream corriendo hacia mi-

-¡DUELE!-dije agarrando con mas fuerza mi cabeza-

-¿Qué te duele nena?-dijo Rouge tratando de saber-

-¡ME DUELE!-dije llorando con mas fuerza y acostandome en mi cama-

-¡dinos que te duele!-dijo Knuckles gritandome-

-¡ME DUELE LA CABEZA!-grite llorando-

-Amy voy por una enfermera-dijo tails-

-no tails espera ya es demasiado tarde para salvarme-le dije-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-dijo tails desesperado-

-por que ya me queda poco tiempo en un minuto me voy a ir de este mundo-dije con una voz calmada pero el dolor aun era fuerte-

-¿como lo sabes amy?-dijo sonic sorprendido

-por que te escuche hablando con la enfermera-dije llorando, todos empezaron a llorar, al saber esto, exepto knuckles y sonic que trataban de aguantar las lagrimas-

-sonic-dije con mi voz debil, y sonic se acerco- gracias por todo

-chicos gracias por todo, por favor no me olviden- dije y cream y rouge me abrazaron

-adios chicos, siempre los estare cuidando no los olvidare- dijecon mi voz quebrada derrepente siento como se me para mi corazon y cierro los ojos poniendo una sonrisa-

**Con sonic:**

**Finalmente la hora llego amy esta muerta ya no pude soportarlo mas y empeze a llorar me fui junto al cuerpo de mi amiga y le susurre al oido:**

-Amy porfavor perdoname- y me puse a llorar al lado del cuerpo de mi amiga con mi mente llena de recuerdos desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora, ahora entiendo por que me correteaba, por que me abrazaba mi corazon empezo a latir rapidamente me dieron ganas de besarla no entiendo porque siento como si mi corazon se me saliera del pecho y quisiera abrazar el suyo, no sera que, o si no nolo creo es imposible oh no me eh enamorado de amy.

**Todo normal en el dia del entierro:**

**Todos estabamos presentes vestiamos de negro ese dia estaba lloviendo por lo cual todos teniamos paraguas, la parte mas dificil fue el entierro ya que todos empezamos a llorar cuando ya todos se iban a ir a su casa sonic se quedo mirando la tumba.**

-Espero que estes donde estes seas feliz ahora-dijo sonic con una sonrisa triste mirando la tumba y acariciando la lapida suavemente-por favor perdoname esto es mi culpa-dijo sonic derramndo una lagrima, con la voz quebrada-

-sonic ya vamonos-dijo tails

-ya voy -le dije- y sin mas que decir gracias por tu amistad y abrazos, estes donde estes cuidate, y adios para siempre- dijo sonic dejando una Rosa en aquella tumba


	5. Tu remplazo

**Capitulo 4: Tu remplazo**

**Ya habian pasado 2 dias despues de la muerte de amy, nadie hablaba, nadie podia olvidar el fallecimiento de su amiga, hasta que alguien toca la puerta de la casa de sonic una visita inesparada.**

Toc Toc

-ya voy-decia sonic, cuando sonic iba a abrir la puerta se quedo sorprendido, sus ojos no podian creer lo que veian

-hola sonic-dijo alegre, una ardilla llamada sally-

-sally-dijo sonic abrazandola-llevo años sin verte-

- si lo bueno es que regrese de mi viaje y ahora puedo quedarme en green zone-decia sally emocionada

-que bueno decia- sonic sonriendo-

-¿y los demas?-dijo sally

-ah estan en la casa de tails-dijo sonic

-¿y que esperas vamos quiero que me vean?-dijo sally

-vamos -dijo sonic tomando la mano de sally,ella se sonrojo con esta accion de sonic y sonic empezo a correr-

8 segundos despues

Llegamos –dijo sonic y miro a sally, sally se quedo toda despeinada se veia bien graciosa

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo sonic riendose-deberias verte JAJAJAJAJA pareces payaso JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo sonic tratando de no reirse

Sally saco un espejo de su maleta y se miro en el-AHHHHHHHHHHH- GRRRR SONIC ME ARRUINASTE EL PEINADO-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-sonic no paraba de reir

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!-grito sally

-JAJAJAJAJA SI LO ES JAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo sonic riendo todo lo que pudo

-¡ARGGG SONIC QUERIA QUE TODOS VIERAN MI PEINADO Y TU ME LO ARRUINAS!-PASE HORAS EN EL SALON DE BELLEZA ARREGLANDO MI PEINADO Y TODO EL DINERO QUE PAGE HECHADO EN LA BASURA-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA PERDON JAJAJAJAJA SALLY JAJAJAJA NO JAJAJAJA FUE JAJAJAJAJA MI JAJAJAJAJA INTENCION JAJAJAJAJA-

-ARGGG-dijo sally-mejor entramos ¿no crees?-dijo sally acomodandose el cabello

-JAJAJAJA BUENO-dijo sonic tocando y tratando de parar de reirse

-Listo-dijo sally terminando de acomodarse el pelo-Estoy emocionada-dijo sally

Abrieron la puerta

-Hola Sonic hola …..-tails habre los ojos-¡SALLY!

-hola tails-dijo sally dandole un abrazo

-llevo mucho sin verte-dijo tails emocionado-pasen por favor

-gracias tails-dijeron sonic y sally entrando

Cuando entraron a la sala todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos-¡SALLY!

Y corrieron a abrazarla

-¿Cómo estas?-dijo cream

-bien gracias cream-

-que bien que regrezaste sally- dijo Knuckles

-jeje gracias Knuckeles-dijo sally

-nena ¿Por qué no te has cambiado el peinado?-dijo rouge al ver que sally no tenia nada nuevo

-bueno Rouge es que alguien me arruino mi peinado nuevo y tuve que traer el de siempre-dijo sally enviandole una mirada asesina a sonic-

-¿ y amy?-pregunto sally al ver que la eriza no estaba

-bueno amy …-dijo cream y luego empezo a llorar

-ella….fallecio antier-dijo rouge con una mirada seria

-oh lo lamento-dijo sally

-descuida no fue tu culpa-dijo sonic con una sonrias triste tocandole el hombro a sally

(ahora que esa estupida eriza no esta no habra nada que evite que tenga el corazon de mi sonic)-penso sally y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro

-sonic podemos hablar a solas-dijo sally

-claro sally-dijo sonic

Y Sally lo llevo a otra habitacion

-bueno sonic lo que voy a decirte talvez te sorprenda-dijo sally nerviosa

-descuida sally dime-dijo sonic con una sonrisa para darle confianza

-bueno….pues tu sabes…yo ….pues este….no se….bueno…..veras…tu sabes pues-decia sally nerviosa-

Sonic la tomo de las manos

-vamos sally puedes decirme no me enojare-le dijo sonic con una sonrisa-

-sally se sonrojo-bueno pues yo….te ¡AMO!-dijo sally y le queria dar un beso pero sonic lo esquivo-

-perdoname…sonic-dijo sally

Sonic se quedo shockeado no sabia que hacer el dolor que sentia por amy era insoportable y la confeccion de sally le agrego otra carga a su corazon (tal vez si salgo con sally se me quite el dolor que traigo por amy, lo intentare)

-sally-dijo sonic –

-¿si sonic?-dijo sally empezando a llorar

-¿te gustria salir conmigo?-dijo sonic con una sonrisa

-oh sonic….-dijo sally abrazandolo-gracias gracias te prometo que no te arrepentiras-

Sonic simplemente cerro los ojos

(no lo entiendo porque me siento peor, ahora me duele mas que antes, tal vez luego se calme oh me acostumbre al dolor)penso sonic

Despues de ese dia no se separaban sally era feliz pero sonic sufria cada vez mas

**Bueno los que leyeron hasta aquí gracias tienen una gran paciencia el proximo capitulo creo que les gustara muchisimo, los va a alegrar demasiado, cada palabra que escribi aquí me dolio muchisimo exepto la del pelo eso si lo disfrute demasiado mañana subo el siguiente capitulo adios :D**


	6. Un nuevo lugar, un gran regreso

**Hola bueno como dije en el capitulo anterior creo que este capitulo les gustara algo o por lo menos un poco, por cierto perdon en el capitulo anterior me confundi del numero de capitulo pero bueno aquí les dejo el sguiente capitulo para que puedan leer en paz.**

**Capitulo 6: un nuevo lugar, un gran regreso.**

**Con amy:**

**Me acabo de despertar no recuerdo muy bien que paso, me levante y vi que este no era el hospital si no una gran nube como suelo y pequeñas nubes flotaban era muy hermoso me fije que habia una reja de oro se habria ante mi y yo solo entre, vi un lago que estaba cerca y me acerque para ver lavarme la cara.**

-Ahhhhhhh-grite al ver mi reflejo

Estaba muy cambiada mis espinas habian crecido hasta la cintura, mi vestido se puso esponjado y me llegaba a las rodillas, su mayor parte era blanco,una rosa estaba en el centro de mi vestido, con detalles rojos, tenia unas zapatillas blangas con un moño rojo adornandolas, mi piel ahora era de un rosa mas bajo, tenia una aurora, y un par de alas, tenia mi tipica diadema solo que esta vez blanca y con una rosa al lado, y ahora mis guantes no eran como los de antes si no que ehora me llegaban a los codos y eran blan cos con detalles rojos,simplemente lucia hermosa.

-por fin despertastes-

-¿ah? ¿Quién eres tu?-le pregunte era una eriza color celeste, tenia sus puas hasta las rodillas mas largas que las mias, su bestido era un poco parecido al mio solo que el de ella no era esponjado y tenia un pequeño diamante adornando en su centro tenie unos botines celestes con detalles blancos y sus guantes eran muy cortos la llegaman hasta la muñeca.

-soy cristal, tu debes ser la nueva ¿verdad?-pregunto cristal

-si creo que si-respondi confusa

-bueno, bienvenida al cielo-dijo con entusiasmo

Al oir esas palabras me quede shockeada mi cuerpo se quedo inmovil.

-el….cielo….¿el….cielo….ese…..de….los…angeles?-pregunte poco a poco porque se me iva la voz

-si como puedes explicar tu aurora y las alas que tienes ¿eh?-me dijo con sarcasmo

Mire de nuevo, mis alas, y mi aurora.

-bueno eso significa que yo ¿mo..mo..mori?-pregunte nerviosa

-si-dijo seria- los primeros dias seran dificiles, pero poco a poco te iras acostumbrando-me dijo cristal dandome una sonrisa-

-gracias cristal-dije con una voz triste enserio extrañaba a mis amigos pero mas que nada a sonic.

-vamos este lugar te va a encantar, todos somos buenos aquí y ya podras descansar en paz-dijo cristal con una sonrisa que a mi me daba tristeza

-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto cristal para cambiar el tema

-soy amy, amy rose-dije presentandome

-bueno bienvenida amy-dijo cristal

-gracias- le dije

Cristal y yo nos fuimos haciendo amigas muy cercanas nos contabamos todo y no nos ocultabamos nada estar con ella era genial el tiempo pasaba rapido pero no nos importaba las 2 eramos muy felices juntas.

-oye amy-dijo cristal

-si cristal- le dije con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí osea como falleciste? es que nunca me lo has contado y ma dio curiosidad-dijo cristal.

-bueno-solte un suspiro-estoy enamorada de un erizo llamado sonic, una vez estabamos en una pelea contra un robot gigante, y queria ayudarlo sonic iso un movimiento para que el robot explotara y como andaba muy cerca, termine lastimada, sonic me llevo al hospital y mori por un tumor cerebral, lo bueno es que mis amigos me acompañaron en mi ultimo segundo. -Dije con una voz triste

-oh ya veo-dije cristal-¿y los extrañas?-

-mas que a nada-dije

-amy ¿ aun sigues enamorada de sonic?-dijo cristal

-si aunque mi corazon ya no este latiendo, sigo teniendo ese sentimiento por el, es valiente, heroico, es una persona de gran corazon-dije feliz-si tan solo hubiera una manera de volver con el-dije aguantando mis lagrimas-

-realmente ¿quisieras estar con el?-pregunto cristal

-si- empeze a llorar

-darias lo que sea para estar con el-me dijo seria

-daria hasta mi alma con tal de estar a su lado-dije calmandome

Cristal solto un suspiro

-tal vez me expulsen por esto-dijo cristal-amy yo conosco una manera de volver-

-¿enserio?-dije emocionada secandome las lagrimas

seria-tal vez me expulsen o me regañen por llevar a un angel al mundo de los mortales-me dijo seria-pero es lo correcto-amy ¿tu corazon en serio quiere estar con el?-

-claro que si cristal quiero volver con mis amigos y quiero volver a verlo-le dije

-bien-puso sus manos juntas cerro sus ojos y nos llevo a un lugar donde no hay nada todo es blanco-

-¿en donde estamos?- le dije

-este punto separa al cielo del mundo de los mortales-me dijo luego se acerco a mi y puso su mano donde estaba mi corazon cerro sus ojos y derrepente me empezo a rodear un aura rosa cerre mis ojos cuando abri mis ojos el aura habia desaparecido lo que me sorprendio fus que tenia la misma ropa que cuando estaba viva, ya no tenia mis alas ni me aurora y tenia la ropa que siempre usaba

-ahora eres una mortal-me dijo-¿lista para revivir?-me dijo con una sonrisa

Estaba nerviosa pero al ver su sonrisa me calme y dije –lista- entonces ella abrio un portalal mundo al que pertenecia cuando mire el portal abraze a cristal y le dije-muchas gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco-ella me correspondio al abrazo y me susurro al oido-de nada para eso estamos las amigas-cuando nos separamos me dijo-ve no vas a hacer esperar a sonic ni a tus amigos verdad-medijo-tienes razon-ledije-adios y muchas gracias te extrañare pero pronto podemos vernos otra vez –le dije y empeze a correr despidiendome con la mano-adios y te extrañare y aquí te espero-grito porque andaba muy lejos solo me despedi con la mano y atraveze el portal.

**Con cristal:**

**Cuando ya se habia cerrado el portal sonrei y dije-suerte amy-dije y me transporte al cielo otra vez cuando llegue dije-tal vez ise mal para los demas pero para mi fue lo correcto-dije extendiendo mis alas y empezando a volar.**

**Con amy:**

**Me desperte no sabia en que parte me encontraba hasta que voltie a mi izquierda y vi mi lapida que tenia una rosa, se me escapo una lagrima pero el simple hecho de ver a mis amigos me puso feliz , asi que me puse de pie y empeze a caminar, las tumbas tenian adornos muy bonitos, pero vi una lapida que me llamo la atencion una lapida que no tenia flores y ningun adorno me acerque y vi de quien era la tumba,la tumba era de cristal, su tumba estaba olvidada, se me escapo una lagrima.**

(pobre cristal) pense.

Cuando sa li del cementerio habia una floreria asi que no dude 2 segundos en irle a comprar unas flores, cuando se las deje en su tumba le dije –espero que esto te alegre-dije y me fui caminando para la casa de tails ahí deben estar todos y me fui corriendo (esperen amigos ahí voy, espero que no me ayan olvidado)

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo 6 espero tan si quiera haberlos alegrado un poco bueno el siguiente capitulo lo subo mañanaespero que les haya gustado adios :)**


	7. ¿porque me haces esto?

**Capitulo 7: ¿Por qué me haces esto?**

**Con amy:**

**Ya estaba muy cansada de correr pero no me detenia queria volver a estar con mis amigos, hasta que por fin llegue a la casa de Tails, me detuve unos momentos a descansar un poco y recuperar energias, cuando por fin las recupere todas toque la puerta.**

**Toc Toc,**

**Espere unos cuantos momentos hasta que Tails abrio la puerta**

-Tails-dije emocionada y me agache rapido y le di un abrazo

-A…A….¡AMY!-dijo shockeado y me correspondio el abrazo, unos segundos despues nos separamos.

-P…Pe…Pero….Como es posile tu habias fallecido es imposible que estes viva ahora los doctores lo confirmaron-dijo Tails asombrado

-lo se, pero una amiga que tengo en el cielo iso que reviviera, si no fuera gracias a ella yo no estaria aquí-le dije con una sonrisa

-que bueno que estes aquí pasa de seguro alegraras a los demas-dijo Tails emocionado y con una sonrisa

-gracias Tails-le dije y pase a la casa de Tails

-esperame dejame entrar primero y luego te presento-dijo Tails emocionado

-esta bien Tails tu primero-le dije con una sonrisa

Y Tails entro a la sala

-chicos hay alguien que les va a alegrar mucho ver-dijo tails

-¿Quién?-dijeron todos curiosos

-bueno es ella-y tails me hiso una señal para que entrara

Yo de inmediato entre y todos se quedaron shockeados

-¡AMY!-dijeron todos corriendo a abrazarme, yo solo abri los brazos y me tumbaron

-Amy que bueno que volviste-dijo cream contenta

-te extrañabamos mucho-dijo rouge empezando a llorar

-no te hiras otra vez ¿cierto?-dijo Knuckles

-no ya no me ire- les dije contenta

Cuando por fin dejamos de abrazarnos nos sentamos en los sillones

-Amy cuentanos como volviste-dijo cream

-si vamos amy-dijo rouge

-bueno lo que paso fue-y ya les conte todo lo que me habia pasado

-vaya historia-dijo Tails

-pero lo bueno es que estas aquí-me dijo cream

-si es lo bueno-y note que no estaba sonic-y sonic ¿Dónde esta?-les pregunte de inmediato hubo un gran silencio era muy incomodo

-bueno…pues….el….salio….a….correr, si salio a correr y dijo que comeria un chilidog en uno de esos puestos a si que mejor no lo esperes-dijo tails nervioso

-bueno ire a buscarlo-dije y me levante del sillon y cream rapido me tomo de la mano

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-dijeron todos gritando

-que pasa solo ire a buscarlo y ya-les dije

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros?¿ocultandote algo?-claro que no amy-dijo Knuckles nervioso-el dijo que queria estar solo-

-pues con mas razon debo ir para alla-dije tratando de soltarme del agarre de cream

-no, no espera ¿como era el cielo?,¿habian muchos angeles?, ¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas?-dijo cream nerviosa

Yo solo solte un suspiro, sabia que querian que me quedara, se que me estan ocultando algo, pero ya no queria mortificarlos.

-bueno veran el cielo era….les dije y nos la pasamos horas y horas hablando, habia mucha paz hasta que alguien abrio la puerta y entro a la casa de tails como si nada.

-Hola chicos-dijeron dos voces que reconoci al instante

Yo me quede shockeada mi a sonic besarse con sally, en ese momento senti como todo mi corazon se derrumbo en mil pedasos,creo que esos 2 no habian notado que estaba en la sala, hasta que se separaron y porfin me vieron.

**Con sonic:**

-¡Amy!-dije en ese momento senti como todo el dolor que traia desaparecio y corri a abrazarla

-Sonic-dijo amy con la voz quebrada y correspondiendome el abrazo

-como volvistes-le dije y me separe de ella

-lo ise gracias a una amiga-dijo secamente

**Con sally:**

**(Grrr esa maldita eriza como se atreve a volver ella vio que sonic es mio y aun asi lo abraza como se atreve) pense con rabia**

-sonic que tal si vamos a otro lugar- le dije acercandome a el dandole un besoen los labios

-acabamos de llegar esta amy y ya te quieres ir de acuerdo-dijo sonic soltando un suspiro

Me gustaba cuando me obedecianos fuimos abrazados hasta la puerta y salimos

**Con amy:**

**Mi corazon ahora estaba destrozado, trataba de aguantarme las lagrimas,era demasiado doloroso ver a sonic saliendo con mi enemiga**

-chicos mejor me voy mi casa debe estar toda sucia y debo limpiarla cuanto antes para no perder tiempo-les dije

-ok adios-dijo Tails

-Cuidate-me dijo cream

-y regresa cuando quieras-dijo rouge

-adios amy-dijo Knuckles

Me fui hasta la puerta y me despedi con la mano despues Sali por la puesta y me fui debajo de un arbol a llorar por un rato, despues iba en camino hacia mi casa, estaba destrozada.


	8. este juego es para 2

**Capitulo 8: este juego es para 2**

**Con amy:**

**Iba caminando en direccion a mi casa cuando veo que una moto se para enfrente de mi, me sorprendi mucho y retrocedi unos cuantos pasos, cuando vi que el conductor se quito el casco y mostro su cara, me desanime mucho.**

-Hola amy llevo mucho sin verte-dijo con una voz coqueta

-hola scourge-dije sin animos,el es scourge siempre me handa acosando y me molesta, ahora se lo que siente sonic cuando lo persigo.

-te vez muy bien hoy que dices si damos una vuelta ¿eh?-dijo scourge

-no gracias, tengo que ir a mi casa-le dije ignorandolo

-yo te llevo- me dijo

-no gracias prefiero ir caminando-le dije y me fui caminando, hasta que de la nada scourge me acorralo con su brazo, trataba de safarme pero no podia, el me tenia bien encerrada.

-amy ya me canse de que yo siempre te coquete y tu no me hagas caso-me dijo scourge agarrandome con sus manos, las cuales me apretaban demasiado

-Ahhhh-dije gritando de dolor-sueltame ¡AUXILIO!-

-deja de gritar quieres que la gente nos descubra-me dijo scourge

-si-le dije- ¡AYUDA!-grite y scourge me tapo la boca

-calladita te vez mas bonita-me dijo scourge

-mmm…..mmmm-dije no podia hablar bien por la mano de scourge y como vi que nuestros cuerpos esban muy cerca con toda la fuerza que tenia en mi rodilla, le patie la pierna haciendolo caer, yo de inmediato empeze a correr con todas mis fuerzas en ese momento me gustaria tener la velozidad de sonic, o que el viniera a rescatarme, en ese momento vi como scourge me estaba alcanzando, trate de alcanzar mas velocidad pero fue inutil, entonces scourge me corralo otra vez asi la pared, pero esta vez sujetandome con mas fuerza, senti como de inmediato se me durmieron los brazos, tenia mucho miedo.

-escuchame eriza ya estoy harto de ti, de que me ignores- dijo scourge molesto y agarrandome con aun mas fuerza

-AHHHHH-grite me dolian mucho mis brazos, trate de patearlo de nuevo, pero el esquivo el golpe, y me regresa la patada que yo le queria dar solo que la patada que me dio scourge me vino con mas fuerzas

-AHHHHH-dije primero mis brazos y ahora mi pierna me dolian mucho

-buen intento, pero no funcio0nara esta vez-dijo scourge

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-le pregunte empezando a llorar-¿Qué te hise?¿por que me tratas asi?-

-¡Por que!- me dijo gritandome, y dandome un puñetazo en mi estomago-la mejor pregunta seria ¿¡POR QUE NO QUIERES SER MI NOVIA!- me dijo acercandose a mi rostro

-¡POR QUE NO QUIERO SIEMPRE ME ANDAS MOLESTANDO,POR QUE NO TE AMO!-grite la ultima frase con todo el aire que tenia en mis pulmones, y derrepente vi como scourge me dio una cachetada

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA!-me dijo pateandome

-por favor basta-le dije llorando aun mas, estaba sangrando mucho, senti como Scourge me tumbo al suelo y me acorralo

-Amy te lo dire de buena manera ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo apretandome aun mas

-Scourge yo…..-derrepente se me vino una imagende sonic sonriendo en mi mente-….yo….

-YO, YO,YO,¿¡QUE!-dijo scourge empezando a desesperarse

-Yo….-derrepente la imagen de sonic desaparece y aparecio una de sonic con sally esto me dio mucha rabia (solo para que sonic sepa lo que se siente)pense-yo….si quiero ser tu novia-le dije

El me acaricio las espinas y me susurro al oido-me gustas cuando eres buena niña-me susurro y me beso fue un beso largo yo solo me deje llevar no, queria corresponderle hasta que por fin se separo de mi-siempre quise probar esos labios ahora son todos pera mi-me dijo lanzandome un guiño- o por dios ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir te veo mañana adios-me dijo besandome rapidamente y llendose en su motocicleta

Yo solo me quede shockeada-¿que es lo que acabo de hacer?-me pregnte a mi misma, me levante y me dolia mucho la pierna y los brazos andaba cojeando, no podia caminar bien y la sangre caia hasta que por fin llegue a mi casa me puse unos vendajes –espero que pronto sepas como me siento yo sonic-y apage la lampara y me quede profundamente dormida.

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 8, creo que dentro de 2 capitulos termino la historia, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adios :D**


	9. Un secreto revelado

**Capitulo 9: un secreto revelado**

**Con amy:**

**Me desperte poco a poco amaneci adolorida pero no me inportava, hoy sonic nos iba a ver a mi y a scourge, me cambie las vendas, y me puse mi tipico vestido rojo y mis botas ya estaba lista para ir con el, cuando derrepente suena mi celular.**

-Lista para irnos a dar una vuelta-dijo scourge de forma coqueta

-lista-le dije con un tono de entusiasmo

-Bueno ya estoy en la puerta de tu casa-

-¿Qué? ¿enserio? Cielos se me iso tarde voy para alla-le dije,colgue mi telefonoy le abri la puerta

-pasa scourge-le dije mientras el pasaba-sientete como en tu casa-le dije

-Que genial tu casa-me dijo

-Gracias que bueno que te guste-ledije-¿nos vamos?

-claro muñeca-yo senti como mis mejillas ardian al decir la palabra ``muñeca´´

-¿Por qué te sonrojas amy?-dijo Scourge

-yo sonrojandome claro que no ¿Cómo crees?-le dije y senti como mis mejillas ardian mas

-amy ahora estas mas roja que un tomate-dijo Scourge soltando una risa

-callate no es gracioso- y mis mejillas ardian mas, y le di un suave golpe en el brazo

-jajaja bueno ¿nos vamos?-dijo Scourge

-claro-le dije emocionada

Cuando salimos, me quede asombrada scour no tenia su tipica moto, si no que ahora esta era mas grande, era negra y tenia llamas, y tenia unos propulsores

-no me pienso subir a esa cosa-le dije con miedo dando 2 pasos para atrás

-vamos amy esta esta mejor, entre mas rapido vallmos mas rapido vendremos-medijo empujando hacia esa cosa

-muy bien confia en ti-le dije, me subi a esa cosa que el llama ``Moto´´y me abrase a el

-¿y los cascos?-le dije

-amy hoy en dia ¿Quién necesita cascos?-me dijo poniendo una sonrisa de niño malo, yo me abraze mas a el no queria partirme la cabeza con esa cosa

-agarrate iremos a toda velocidad-me dijo

-¿Qué?¿a toda velocidad?-fue lo unico que pude decir ya que scourge arranco a toda potencia la moto

-Ahhhhhhhh-grite aferrandome mas a el

-wuuuuu ¿no es divertido? Amy-dijo Scourge

-Scourge no tan rapido-le dije-Ahhhhhh-le dije porque en lugar de bajarle a la velocidad fue mas rapido

-calmate ¿quieres? Falta poco-dijo scourge-quitence malditos autos-grito

-Scourge no te pases ningun alto-le dije asustada abrazandolo mas

-amy nohay ningun policia a 100 kilometros a la redonda ademas nunca podrian alcanzar a este bebe-me dijo scourge

-ok pero cuidado-le dije cerrando mis ojos

-ya llegamos-me dijo-ahora sueltame-

-¿uh? ¿estoy viva?-dije tocandome el estomago-si estoy viva-dijo soltando a scourge y bajandome de esa cosa

Toque la puerta de la casa de tails, y el abrio la puerta

-Hola amy,hola….em ¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto tails

-soy el novio de amy, soy scourge-dijo scourge

-ah bueno pasen-dijo tails abriendo mas la puerta

-gracias tails-ledije y scourge no dijo nada,cuando ibamos camino a la sala scoruge me susurro algo

-psss-me susurro-psss…amy-me susurro

-que pasa scourge-dije susurrandole

-por que ese zorro tiene 2 colas-me susurro

-no lo se-le dije-pero por favor no lo molestes, ni te burles por favor-le dije

-ok-dijo Scourge

Cuando entramos a la sala, todos se quedaron callados

-Amy…-dijo cream-¿quien es el?

-hola chicos bueno el es mi novio scourge-dije con una sonrisa, todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, exepto sonic y sally, sonic tenia una cara de tristeza, mientras sally una de enojo

-¿Qué hay gente?-dijo scourge

-ellos son mis amigos:tails,cream,rouge,Knuckles,Sally-dije el nombre de la ardilla con un poco de rabia-y sonic-ese nombre lo dije con un poco de tristeza

-bueno mejor a sentarnos-dijo scourge y nos sentamos

Todo era genial, hablamos de todo lo unico que no me gustaba es que scourgue no quitaba su vista de sally, eso si me enojaba ademas sally se quedaba mirando a scourgue desde ese dia scourgue no deja de ver a sally

**Narra la autora:**

**Bueno ya habian, pasado 2 meses despues de esa visita a la casa de Tails, antes scourgue se acercaba a amy pero ella no queria ahora scourgue siempre se aleja de amy y ella trata de acercarse, con sonic igual las 2 parejas se habian vuelto distantes cuando sonic pasaba con sally podia ver que amy siempre abrazaba a scourge oviamente sonic no queria quedarse atrás asi que cuando amy los miraba sonic besaba a sally**

-Amy voy tengo que cancelar nuestra cita es que tengo que arreglar unas cuentas, con unos viejos amigos adios-

-ESPERA- le grite- ¿A dónde vas?-

-ya te dije a arreglar unas cuentas y llegare tarde a mi casa asi que adios

-espera-le grite-¿Qué te pasa?ya nunca estas conmigo, siempre cancelas nuestras citas ¿te ise algo? ¿ya no me quieres?-le dije con tristeza

-tonta claro que te quiero, solo estoy muy ocupado eso es todo luego te veo ¿vale?-me dijo dandome un beso

-vale-le dije con tristeza

-buena niña-me dijo acariciandome las espinas y llendose

-ya me arte scourge voy a ver porque estas tan ocupado- dijo amy siguiendo a scourge sin que el se diera cuenta

**Con sonic:**

-Sally que dices si vamos a cenar ¿eh?-le dijo sonic

-perdon sonic, tengo que irme a un mandado y despues saldre con unas amigas luego te veo adios-dijo sally

-Detente-le dijo sonic-que te ise sally por que ya casi ¿no estas conmigo?-le dijo sonic

-sonic aurita no tengo tiempo esto ocupada te veo luego-dijo sally llendose

-a ver que tramas realmente sally

**Sonic y amy siguieron a sally y scourge hasta que ambos terminaran en un parque, amy estaba escondida en unos arbustos y sonic arriba de un arbol**

-que hace sally con ese criminal-dijo sonic enojado

-que hace mi scourge con esa rata**(N/A: Perdon a los fans de sally)**-dijo amy

**Ambos vieron unos arbustos que tenian mejor vista y fueron para alla**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto amy enojada odiaba a sonic

-tu ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto sonic igual de enojado que amy

-olvidalo no quiero perder tiempo contigo-dijo amy mirando entre los arbustos

-ni yo contigo-dijo sonic viendo atravez de los arbustos igual que amy

**Luego vieron que sally y scourge se habian ido, Amy y sonic los siguieron hasta un callejon**

-y ¿se lo trago sonic?-dijo scourge

-claro que si ¿y amy te creyo?-dijo sally

-claro esos 2 son muy idiotas-dijo scourge

-bien empezemos-dijo sally empezando a besasr a scourge y scourge le correspondio atrayendola hacia su cuerpo

**Amy y sonic no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, sus parejas se estaban besando sonic estaba furioso y amy empezo a llorar y callo al piso, despues se puso de pie y fue con sonic.**

-OIGAN-dijeron sonic y amy

**Sally y scourge pararon esas voces las conocian como la palma de su mano, se separaron rapidamente Scourge vio como amy lloraba, y Sally vio como sonic estaba furioso con ella**

-Amy yo….-pero fue interrumpido por amy

-TU QUE SCOURGE TE DI TODO MI CORAZON Y AHORA VEO QUE TE BESASTES CON SALLY-amy empezo a llorar mas

-puedo explicarlo…-dijo nervioso scourge

-explicarme que que ella, te hipnotizo solo para besarse contigo YA NO ERES MI NOVIO-dijo amy sacando su piko piko y dandole un martillazo y salir corriendo

-AMY ESPERA-dijo scourge alzando la mano

-ERES UN MALDITO-dijo sonic pisandole la mano-¿¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A ENGAÑARLA!-dijo sonic furioso agarrando a scourge a golpes hasta que lo dejo inconciente

-Y TU SALLY ¿¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A ENGAÑARME!-dijo sonic apuntando hacia la ardilla

-Sonic ….por favor calmate…..no fue mi intencion...perdoname-dijo sally

-NO FUE TU INTENCION ENTONCES ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS M ISISTE ESTO SALLY! TE ODIO, YA NO ERES MI NOVIA TERMINAMOS-dijo sonic en pocision para correr

-no sonic tu sabes que yo te amo-dijo sally empezando a llorar

-si de verdad me amaras no lo hubieras besado-dijo sonic-adios sally-dijo sonic corriendo para su casa

**Sally se quedo llorando al ado de scourge**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo mañana subo el capitulo final, espero que les haya gustado adios :)**


	10. Tu corazon

**Bueno aquí el ultimo capitulo:**

**Capitulo 10: tu corazon**

**Con sonic:**

**Estaba dormido en mi cama lo que paso ayer si que me destrozo, hasta que oigo que alguien toca la puerta**

-No estoy en casa-dije tapandome la cara con una almoada

TOC TOC ese molesta ruido por que no dejan descansar a uno

-ya voy- dije sin ganas

Cuando abri la puerta vi a cream, se veia muy preocupada

-hola buenos dias señor sonic, lamento molestarlo pero ¿no ah visto a la señorita amy?**-**dijo preocupada

-no la veo desde ayer¿porque?-le pregunte

-es que la fui a visitar esta mañana, y no estaba en su casa-dijo mas preocupada cream

- a lo mejor, salio a pasear debe estar por ahí-le dije despreocupado

-pero llevo toda la mañana buscandola y no aparece-dijo cream tratando de no llorar-estoy muy preocupada, por favor nos ¿ayudaria a buscarla?-dijo cream

-de acuerdo cream ya voy-dijo saliendo por la puerta y cerrando mi casa

-ok tenemos que reunir con los demas en la plaza vamos señor sonic-dijo cream empezando a volar

-te veo aya- le dije despidiendome con la mano y Sali corriendo, llege en un segundo todos estaban ahí Knuckles, Rouge, Tails y un minuto despues cream

-bien, te nemos que separarnos buscar en cada zona de green zone, Knuckles para el norte, sonic para el sur, cream para el oeste, rouge para el este, y yo la voy a buscar en el tornado.-dijo tails

-tails en español por favor-dijo Knuckles

-bien-dijo tails rodando los ojos-tu Knuckles para alla apuntandole para donde esta el norte

-ves asi es mas facil-dijo Knuckles empezando a caminar

-bueno cream dentro de 3 horas te tienes que ir a tu casa, ya hable con tu mama y dice que solo la puedes buscar 3 horas, bueno te tienes que ir por alla-apuntando hacia el oeste

-de acuerdo gracias señor tails- dijo cream empezando a volar y se fue

-rouge tu por alla-le dijo apuntando el este

-ok cariño-dijo empazando a volar

-y tu sonic por ahí-le dijo tails señalando el sur

-gracias tails, la encontrare en un sonic segundo-dije empezando a correr

**Con tails:**

-ahhhh-solte un suspiro-creo que soy el unico que piensa-dije y me subi al tornado

**Narra la autora:**

**Ya habian pasado 12 horas nadie encontraba a amy todos se fueron a descansar exepto sonic, quien aun seguia buscando a amy**

**Con sonic**:

-eh revisado cada lugar de green zone-dije cansado-amy no esta en ningun lugar-dije-tal vez deba irme a descansar para estar con energias mañana y seguir buscandola-dije empezando a caminar, estaba muy cansado comopara correr ya no tenia energias, mientras caminaba vi un parque con resbaladillas y columpios, a mi no me dio importancia, y me sente en un columpio, trataba de pensar en donde podria estar amy,hasta que al ver bien este parque se me vino un recuerdo a la cabeza

**Flashback:**

**Habian 2 erizos de 5 años jugando con una pelota, una eriza de color rosa con un vertido blanco, unas sandalias blancas y una diadema blanca, esa erza se llamaba amy,ella estaba jugando con un erizo de color azul fuerte, con un shors azul claro,una camiseta blanca, y unos tenis rojos con detalles blancos**

-Amy atrapala-dijo tirandole la pelota a la pequeña eriza

-la tengo,-dijo feliz-atrapala sonic-dijo lanzando la pelota hacia el erizo

-la tengo-dijo sonic-ahí va amy-dijo lanzando la pelota, solo que amy estaba distraida biendo a unos adultos con un bebe, le dio nolstalgia a la eriza, ya que ella no tenia padres, ellos la habian abandonado a los 2 años (como me gustaria tener a mi mama y a mi papa) penso la eriza triste.

-Amy cuidado-dijo sonic

-¿uh?-pero ya era demasiado tarde la pelota le dio en la cara-auch-dijo la eriza tratando de no llorar

-amy ¿estas bien?-dijo sonic corriendo hacia ella

-si estoy bien-le dijo amy tratando de levantarse

-perdoname-le dijo sonic ayudandola a levantarse

-descuida fue mi culpa, no me fije-dijo sacudiendose la ropa

-y ¿en que te fijabas que no veias la pelota?-pregunto sonic curioso

-en eso-le dijo amy viendo a los adultos con el bebe

-a pero si solo son unos papas, que tienen un bebe-dijo sonic

-lo se-dijo triste

-oye por cierto amy ¿en donde viven tu y tus papas?-pregunto sonic-es que para jugar contigo en tu casa-dijo feliz el erizo

-no se donde estan mis padres-dijo la eriza-ellos…. Se fueron para siempre-derramo una lagrima

-oh perdon-dijo sonic apenado

-no importa sonic ¿te enseño algo?-dijo amy (tal vez no pase nada si le muestro el lugar)-penso la eriza

-claro amy-dijo sonic feliz

-bueno primero tenemos que ir para alla-dijo amy agarrando de la mano a sonic

**Tardaron 30 minutos de llegar**

-amy ¿Por qué salimos de green zone?-pregunto sonic nervioso

-pronto volveremos ya vamos a llegar-dijo amy sonriendole a sonic, y sonic se calmo un poco-bueno aquí es dijo amy mostrandole el lugar a sonic

-wow-dijo sonic, no podia creer lo que veia, era un gran lago rodeado de flores, y muchos arboles de cerezo era un lugar hermoso

-lindo ¿verdad?-dijo amy sonriendole a sonic

-si muy genial-dijo sonic

-ven- dijo amy tomando del brazo a sonic del brazo

-¿es tuyo el lugar amy?-pregunto sonic

-algo asi-dijo amy-aquí siempre me traian mis padres-dijo con un tono de triztesa-siempre cuando estoy triste vengo aquí, por lo tanto tengo que cuidarlo-dijo amy feliz-

-wow, que bien lo has cuidado-dijo sonic

-gracias, tu puedes venir cuando quieras-dijo amy

-¿enserio? Gracias amy-dijo sonic feliz y la abrazo

-emmm de nada-dijo amy, estaba muy sonrojada por el abrazo de sonic

-¿Por qué estas roja amy?-pregunto sonic

-no por nada-dijo poniendose aun mas roja-pero para venir aquí me tienes que prometer algo

-¿Qué?-pregunto sonic

-que nunca le diras a nadie de este lugar, que sera un secreto entre los 2 ¿me lo prometes?-dijo extendiendo su meñique

-te lo prometo-dijo juntando su meñique con el de la eriza para asi cerrar la promesa

-gracias sonic sabia que podia confiar en ti tu eres mi mejor amigo-dijo abrazandolo

-de nada amy tu tambien eres mi mejor amiga-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, despues amy se separo de el

-mejor volvemos ¿no crees?

-si-dijo tomando a amy de la mano

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto amy sonrojada

-correr-dijo sonic

-que-fue lo unico que pudo decir ya que sonic empezo a correr

**3 segundos despues**

-fue genial gracias por averme llebado amy-dijo sonic

-de nada-dijo amy

-bueno me tengo que ir por que si no mi mama, me va regañar-

-adios-dijo amy abrazandolo, y dandole un beso en la mejilla y sonic quede shockeado

-bueno adios-dijo sonic se separaron y amy se despidio con la mano

-adios no olvides la promesa-grito amy

-no lo hare adios-dijo sonic despidiendose con la mano mientras corria

**Fin del Flashback**

-ese lugar aun recuerdo en donde queda-dijo sonic levantandose del columpio sus energuias habian vuelto, y empezo a correr

**3 segundos despues**

**Cuando llege al lugar vi que se veia mas hermosos que antes, bajo la luz de la luna, busque a amy con la mirada, y la vi acostada al lado del lago viendo la luna, yo me acerque sin hacer ruido y me sente a un lado de ella ella de inmediato me miro y quedo shockeada**

-¿Qué haces aquí sonic?-me dijo shockeada-¿Cómo llegaste?- me dijo

-bueno cierta eriza, de 5 años y un vestido blanco, me llevo para aca una vez-le dije

-¿te acordaste?-dijo sentandose

-si-le dije-amy vuelve a casa, por favor-le dije

-no puedo, tengo miedo-dijo agachando la cabeza

-¿miedo de que?-le pregunte

-de scourge-dijo empezando a llorar

Yo la tome suavemente de la barbilla, e ise que me volteara a ver a los ojos, pude notar que esos ojos eran muy hermosos y empeze a perderme en ellos

-nunca, nunca, te volvera a hacer daño ese idiota, porque yo te protejere con mi vida,no dejare que ese idiota te toque una sola espina, y te prometo que jamas permitire que te hagan sufrir tu eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo y te protejere para siempre-le dije secandole suavemente con mi dedo una de sus muchas lagrimas

**Con amy: **

**Me conmovia con cada palabra que decia sonic, mi corazon, se sentia mejor y me perdia en esos profundos ojos verde esmeralda**

-sonic….-fue lo unico que pude decir y lo abraze con toda mi fuerza

-amy…..-dijo correspondiendome el abrazo y acariciandome la cabeza

-perdoname por salir con scourge, ese fue el peor error de mi vida-le dije llorando

-no tu perdoname por salir con sally….ella nunca valdra mas que tu-medijo abrazandome con mas fuerza a mi no me molestaba al contrario me gustaba, estar rodeada por sus brazos

Teniamos un gran rato abrazados hasta que nos separamos, sonic tomo mi mejilla, y nos fuimos acercandopoco a poco, nuestros labios estaban a pocos centimetros, sentia su respiracion,estaaba muy nerviosa, pero me deje llevar, nuestros labios se rozaron, hasta que por fin se unieron en un beso tierno los labios de sonic eran muy suaves hasta que nos separamos por falta de oxigeno

Amy jamas te pude decir esto, y me di cuenta de estos sentimientos cuando te fuiste amy yo….TE AMO-dijo sonic-

-sonic….-fue la ultimo que dije empeze a llorar

-se que debes, estar confundida tal vez no sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti, si quieres terminar nuestra amistad, descuida por mi no hay problema, por favor perdoname-dijo sonic empezando a llorar

Ya no pude resistir mas y lo abraze con todas mis fuerzas-no sabes cuanto tube que pasar para que me dijeras esas hermosas palabras, yo tambien TE AMO sonic siempre te ame, y siempre te amare

-amy….-fue lo unico que pudo decir pues me atrajo mas a su cuerpo, nos separamos y nos besamos otra vez, solo que esta vez profundisamos el beso y nos separamos por falta de aire

-Amy Rose, te amo y queria preguntarte si ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo sonic dandome una rosa

-tontito claro que quiero ser tu novia y lo bese otra vez pero en un beso lento y me separe de el

Nos la pasamos hablando y besandonos, hasta que nos dio sueño sonic me abrazaba y tenia su cabeza junto a la miayo lo abrazaba y tenia mi cabeza junto a su pecho

Sin duda hoy fue el mejor dia de mi vida, en la mañana nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la casa de tails, les contamos todo lo que paso y ellos se alegraron mucho por nosotros y scourge y sally jamas volvimos a verlos otra vez sin duda mi vida sera mejor al lado de sonic

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado mi historia la proxima no se de que vaya a tratar, pero bueno hasta fue mi primer historia espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto se despide mikuri sayonara :D**


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo:**

**Estaban 2 erizos pequeños de 5 años, haciendo unas carreras un erizo y una, eriza la eriza era de color rosa con una púas largas sostenidas por una cinta roja adornada con un moño blanco con detalle rojos y un pequeño flequillo traía un vestido rojo con detalles blancos y unos zapatos escolares tojos adornados con un moño rojo y sus ojos eran color esmeralda, y unos guantes blancos con unos anillos rojos adornando sus guantes, que le llegaban hasta la muñeca estaba corriendo con un erizo de color azul oscuro, púas (como las de sonic pero un poco mas cortas) con un short rojo, y una camiseta blanca manga corta, la cual adornaba en el centro la imagen de una guitarra, tenia unos tenis para correr blancos con detalles rojos y ojos color jade, tenia unos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta la muñeca.**

-Te voy a ganar eres muy lento-dijo la eriza aumentando la velocidad

-la lenta eres tu-dijo el erizo aumentando la velocidad para rebasar a su hermana, iban corriendo por unos pasillos hasta que llegaron a un jardín lleno de rosas, de todos los colores, y tenia unos grandes arboles de cerezo era un jardín muy grande, allí se encontraba una eriza de color rosa, como de unos 20 años regando las plantas, tenia una camisa roja, manga corta cuadriculada y tenia unos shorts blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y tenia unas sandalias rojas, y las púas las tenia hasta la cadera, y su cabeza estaba adornada con una diadema roja y tenia unos guantes hasta la muñeca, vio a unos erizos acercarse y sintió una brisa y vio como los erizos destruían el jardín a su paso a si que para evitarlo la eriza se puso enfrente de los erizos pero los erizos la tumbaron por la velocidad a la que iban y la fuerza que tenían, eran muy fuertes, la eriza se levanto y les llamo la atención a los niños

-Gane, Gane sí, Gane-decía el niño saltando y festejando

-no es justo, te juego una revancha o ¿eres un gallina?-decía la eriza con tono desafiante

-yo gallina, la gallina eres tu, vamos por la revancha-decía el erizo poniéndose en posición para correr, lo cual imito la niña y cuando estaban a punto de empezar a correr la eriza se puso enfrente de ellos

-que revancha y que nada-dijo la eriza enojada-miren como dejaron el jardín-dijo enseñándoles las rosas aplastadas, y los arboles agujerados, la eriza se enojo mas y dijo- Sonia y Danny ¡¿cuantas veces les he dicho que no corran en el jardín?-grito la eriza

-8 o 9 veces al día-dijo la Sonia pequeña despreocupada

-y ¿Por qué no entienden?-dijo la eriza molesta

-mama lo hacemos por diversión-dijo Danny

-ya basta desde ahora no dejare que vuelvan a correr-dijo la eriza enojada

-no mama por favor déjanos correr aunque sea una carrera por favor andale no seas malita vamos mami vamos mami ¿siiii?-dijeron ambos poniendo cara de perritos

-esta bien pero solo una-dijo la eriza con un suspiro de restricción

-gracias mama eres la mejor-dijeron Sonia y Danny y salieron corriendo

-ahhh estos niños-dijo la eriza con un suspiro y volviendo a regar las plantas, pero siente como unos brazos la rodean, eriza deja caer la regadera y se voltea y ve a un erizo, color azul fuerte, con unas zapatillas rojas con detalles blancos y unas pues no tan largas

-hola amy-dijo el erizo dándole un beso

-hola sonic-dijo amy con una sonrisa y regresándole el beso

-ammm que paso aquí-dijo sonic viendo el jardín destrozado

-Sonia y Danny, eso paso-dijo amy poniendo una cara de es lo mas normal del mundo

-estos niños-dijo sonic con una sonrisa y soltando unas cuantas risas

-lo se-dijo amy sonriendo

**Mientras en otro lugar:**

**Sonia y Danny estaban corriendo por la ciudad hasta que pasaron por un cine**

-Danny mira esto-dijo Sonia frenando gastando mas sus zapatos

-¿Qué Sonia?-dijo Danny frenando y yendo al lado de su hermana

-mira ya se estreno la película de los súper x-Dijo Sonia emocionada

-¿en serio? A ver-dijo Danny asomándose-si es cierto, si es cierto-dijo Danny emocionado como su hermana

-tenemos que verla-dijo Sonia

-vamos con nuestros padres de seguro nos llevaran-dijo Danny

-vamos-dijo Sonia y ambos empezaron a correr hacia su casa

**Con sonic y amy:**

-¿mejor nos sentamos no crees?-dijo amy

-como tu quieras preciosa-dijo sonic y amy se puso roja ambos se sentaron en un árbol de cerezo, que estaba agujerado

-vaya que bueno que se fueron los niños-dijo amy con un suspiro-ahora el problema será arreglar el jardín-dijo amy

-recuerdas cuando nos hicimos novios-dijo sonic pensativo

-si-le dije seria

-y recuerdas cuando te bese ¿asi?-dijo sonic tomandome de mi mejilla y besándome

-si lo recuerdo,dije dándole un beso-mi beso fue mas largo no me quería separar de el ya estábamos casados, el dia de nuestra boda fue el mejor de mi vida.

-oigan-dijeron 2 voces que reconocí al momento y sonic y yo nos separamos rápidamente, y vimos a Sonia y Danny, Danny estaba cruzado de brazos mientras Sonia rodaba los ojos

-mama, papa ya no hagan eso-dijo Sonia

-es asqueroso-dijo Danny

-perdónenos niños-dijo amy

-bueno, mama, papa ¿nos pueden llevar al cine?-dijeron ellos poniendo caras tiernas

-pero cl-dijo sonic pero amy lo interrumpió

-por su puesto que no-dijo amy enojada

-¿Por qué no?-dijeron los niños poniendo sus caras mas tiernas

-por como dejaron el jardín-dijo amy

-por favor mama ¿si?-dijeron poniendo sus caras aun mas tiernas

-no-dijo amy cerrando los ojos

-por favor mami-dijeron insistiéndole

-mmm…si-dijo amy mirando a los niños

-siiiii-dijeron los niños

-pero primero me limpian todo el jardín-dijo amy señalando el jardín, los niños pusieron una cara seria, y fueron corriendo con su papa

-por favor papa ¿siiii?-dijeron poniendo sus caras lo mas adorables posibles

-ok vamos niños-dijo sonic levantándose

-siiiiiiii-dijeron los niños

-adiós amy nos vemos pronto-dijo sonic

-adiós mami-dijeron los niños y los 3 empezaron a correr hacia el cine

Amy soltó un suspiro y empezó a limpiar el jardín

**Bueno ya con eso termino el epilogo nos vemos pronto se despide mikuru :D sayonara**


End file.
